Cheshire Vixen Investigators
by chikkychookuh
Summary: Fred Weasley returns to the world as a ghost and discovers somebody that could bring him to the land of the living, but she wants his and George's help in solving two cases. This mysterious girl is being chased by the Ministry, into which the twins involv
1. The Mad Hatter's Heart

**The Mad Hatter's Heart**

'There was a story told by a muggle, about a little girl, who wore a blue dress, a black ribbon and had blonde hair. Her name was Alice, and she was a curious little girl.' His warm looks of kindness made the little girl sitting in the bed smile back at the ancient wizard looking at her through his half moon glasses which sat comfortably on his cooked nose.

He continued. 'One day, a rabbit ran past her muttering "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date" Alice wondered what he meant by he was late, and what important date? This is what began the story of how the Hatter came to fell in love with Alice.' He caught sight of her confused expression, so he let her ask.

"But she was only a little girl, how could he fall in love with her so fast?" she questioned wrapping her arms tighter around the little blonde doll with the lilac button eyes. It was a gift from the man who was telling her the current story. Her curiosity was what he admired the most out of the little girl, how she could know so much and yet not know anything at all, one word described her the most: _Explorative_. Something he noticed from her mother's side.

"When love is there, even at a young age, you have the strength to be patient, but this love grows, like a plant, it starts from a small seed, and grows into something beautiful. The Hatter's and Alice's relationship merely started off as strangers, but the older she grew, the more beautiful and elegant and kind the girl became. You could say Hatter acknowledged this and fell for the young woman in the end. But not every love has a happy ending. For you see, when Alice returned to Wonderland the Red Queen was furious of her arrival, she sent many soldiers out to find her, but the White Queen saved Alice, sending her back to where she came from so the Red Queen would never find her, The Mad Hatter saw Alice before her leaving, and he asked for her hand in marriage.'" His warm smile widened at the corners at the view of the girl who was ready to fall asleep any second. But he continued.

'The Hatter heard of her leave and his heart shattered at the very words of it. How could she leave when they were to be wed? The Hatter told this to the White Queen, she gave sad smile to the depressed Hatter and said "I apologise for this, but the Red Queen is stubborn and ruthless. We had no option Hatter." The Hatter wept a tear and stared down at his feet, bowing to the White Queen before he turned on his heel, and left. The Hatter swore that he would wait for his beloved to return to him, so he waited.' The story would have continued and finished properly, but the little blonde girl lying asleep in her bed stopped the man from continuing. He stood his silver beard and hair falling down his back and stomach. He pulled the covers closer to her chin and kissed her forehead just as another man and a woman stood at the door.

"Thank you, Albus." They chorused as they looked at their daughter's sleeping face, then their eyes flickered to Albus Dumbledore, who was tidying his rich magenta and gold robes as he walked towards the door where the woman and man stood.

"I am very happy to tell a story to Makenna as much as you both want me to. She's a questionable girl, but is intelligent and quick thinking as well. I understand that she will not be attending Hogwarts when she is eleven, am I correct?" he spoke softly but had a look of disappointment on his face. The parents shook their head and gave an apologetic look, earning an understanding nod from Albus.

"That is quite alright. But do you mind if I ask where she will be educated?" his voice was polite and soft. The woman stepped forward with her arms crossed to keep herself warm. She looked into his kind eyes and spoke slowly.

"We were hoping that maybe she could be homeschooled, my father is willing to teach her any subject that is needed. But Richard and I were hoping that you could possibly teach her Defence Against the Arts. Of course we are not forcing..." Dumbledore's hand was raised and his smile was still in place, only it gleamed with happiness.

"Of course, but as duties of being a Headmaster I cannot teach her in person. I have another way in mind but until she turns the age of eleven, her tutelage will be kept in waiting."

Dumbledore left the house later that night, leaving Richard and his wife in a quiet state.

"She's starting to look like her father..." Began Richard, his wife going all tense at the sound of it.

"Richard, if she turns out like her father there is no guarantee that she will be sane. Her father was intelligent but look at where that got him, serving the Dark Lord and being disowned by _his_ father." Richard gave a kiss on her forehead and they both left off for bed.


	2. A Glorious Meeting

**A Glorious Meeting**

It stood haunted and daring in the dark corner of the muggle street like Death's home. The porch was scratched and damage ebony wood. Makenna stood inquisitively outside the impossibly huge iron rose vine covered gates surrounded by thick hedges reaching just higher than the gates themselves. She smiled wickedly up at the haunted looking house, wondering what is just inside this spooky building that looks just like Death's home. Kana, Makenna's companion, had a different approach to the copper front doors were almost just as tall as the iron gates that looked like they've been scratched by a werewolf numerous times, the copper doors held up by black bricks with darkened windows standing in crooked rows on the 4 stories of the house. Kana wanted to leave immediately, questioning Makenna in her mead why the hell she was so damn fascinated in this case?

"Makenna, maybe we should..." she was rudely cut off by Makenna finishing her sentence.

"Go? Why we just got here, and it is a complete nuisance for use to leave these sort of unfinished cases alone like the bloody Ministry! Now are you going to chicken out or go inside with me?" Kana always got infuriated when Makenna said something like that then finished it off with her wicked smile that she gave to everything she liked or wanted. Kana, was in fact a coward, stubborn in the most parts, but this time she wouldn't let Makenna's peer pressure take over her, she let out an insulted huff and walked away, fading into the thick misty fog that welcomed her at the end of the street, not taking another look back at the amused Makenna.

"Scaredy." Muttered Makenna under her fragile breath as the air around her got colder as she walked through the creaking iron gates, a feeling that the house was a lot darker than it seemed. It creaked and cracked and broke here and there when Makenna went up the porch steps and stood staring up at the towering copper doors. Her eyes wandered around to where she _could _reach, not finding a doorbell. She knocked. No reply. She knocked again. Still no reply. She slammed her fist on the copper getting extremely impatient. The muggles that lived on this dismal street told of the story of a strange man that lived in the house, a man that wore dead animals as a tie or scarf, who had black messy hair hanging to the shoulders and wore a black suit like Gomez Addams. Makenna was intrigued by the description, for weeks she only heard what this man looked like, but was never able to enter the house to see for herself.

When the door opened on the second slam of her fist connecting to the copper patterns that were traced on the doors, it's ancient booming creak, nothing like the ear piercing creak from the iron gates that guarded the house, it alarmed her to know that the door had a big enough slit for her to slide through into the house. The wicked smile returned to her peach-pale face. Slowly but carefully, she opened the door further then walked in, her black Dayton boots stepping on the broken glass. It was pitch black the only light was the faint grey glow of the outside world Makenna just came from, where it was now hailing madly.

"Hello?" Makenna's voice echoed across the entire room of the house, she pulled out her wand and muttered "_Lumos_" under her shaky breath. 'Why am I anxious?' she thought cupping her throat gently in her long slender hand. The powerful ball of light shining from the tip of her wand started to move erratically on its own.

"What the-"she exclaimed, catching sight of the culprit who moved the light on the tip of her wand. She wasn't alone in the enormous entrance way. A figure leaned against one of the railings, his wand pointing towards Makenna. 'Bloody hell he's tall!' but as he became clearer in the light Makenna suddenly became lightheaded.

Indeed he was tall, probably 6'2. He wore a navy blue waistcoat, dark emerald green trousers with stripes lighter than the main fabric, a dark grey tie hanging loosely from his slender neck, his ankles were crossed, and a hand in his pocket and the other on a tall dark green top hat with a scarlet ribbon tied around it. His hair was a fiery red and was short, but hung just below the earlobes. But Makenna noticed his face most of all, emerald green eyes glittered with mischief (and a slight hint of arousal), and a Cheshire grin looking like it was painted beautifully onto his face. Makenna had never seen a man she could so amazed by, all the men she met or dated were either funny but cowards, sly but unintelligent, and barely even gave her the look he was giving her. She turned on by this.

"Creepy mystery guy?" spoke Makenna, her voice no longer shaking and had its normal joking tone back. His Cheshire look gleamed brightly, realising what kind of person she was.

"Scary curious girl?" his voice was just as mischievous as his entire expression. They both nodded in unison at each other's joking assumptions, neither chuckled but merely grinned more. The man slowly started to step down the marble staircase, his polished shoes tapping against the stone.

"Makenna Mavor?" he spoke again, stopping mid-way. Makenna's eyes widened as she stared at the stranger. How did he know her name? Especially her last name, was it written on her forehead or something? She began to question this stranger who somehow knew her name, until he had beat her to the punch.

"Your reputation precedes you with the trouble you have caused the Ministry..." He gave her wink, she started to notice he was stepping towards her again, but this time a little faster. She arched an eyebrow at the stranger, stepping away from him, until it came to mind who this man was. She stared up at him, walked closer towards him then her wicked smile returned to replace her look of confusion and horror. She realised who this guy was.

"George Weasley, your reputation precedes the trouble _you've _been causing since you attended Hogwarts." Hoping he would the same impression that was Makenna's former, it never came. He still had that Cheshire grin on his face, his emerald green eyes sparkled so bright that Makenna thought the irises were dancing, and he was so close to her now that she could feel his warm breath on her cold skin. He was towering over her but not very much considering she was 5'11. She stared up into him, his wand carrying the light since he managed to put hers out.

"You seem really proud of your height." Makenna said staring into his eyes which were about to blind her any second now. 'How could those eyes get any brighter?' she thought to herself, what she didn't know was that George was more entranced by her dark hazel ones. 'She's very gorgeous...' thought George before snapping out of his Ponderland.

"Would you like a tour since you've been so fascinated by the mansion?" asked holding his arm out. She nodded walking past him towards the stairs. She turned around and gave him a wink before another ball of light was lit at the tip of her wand, and she went up the stairs, a pop and the sight of George Weasley's tall figure in front of her was a scare enough. So like most girls who get frightened by things like that, she screamed. George on the other hand, acted like she didn't do anything.

"It's not safe to wander around, especially in _this _place. Stay beside me... Or you'll get hurt." He muttered the last part, but Makenna heard it and jumped a little at the sound of the seriousness in his voice. She grabbed hold of his arm and walked beside him, sideways glancing to see if the Cheshire grin was there, and when it wasn't she felt guilty for some reason. A different kind of smile was starting to form on his face, a warm smile that still had mischief in it.

"How about the Tea Room?" he asked his eyes connecting to hers. For one second she saw something dark and bitter in his eyes, her cold hand gripped harder onto the sleeve as she kept staring into those green eyes of his, why was he so different now? Her eyes sent a message to George as did her hand on his sleeve, feeling the freeze of her hands connect with his warmth. He broke eye contact and led her into a dimly lit room.

There were tables everywhere, chairs stacked on them and a bar with different coloured tea cups and pots hanging from rusted hooks. The place looked ancient.

"What a wonderful place to have tea. So bright and full of joy." Her sarcasm made George feel better as he waited for what was about to come next. She let go of his arm and started to step around tables, broken teapots and bowls lying around on the ground. No matter how much she didn't want to admit (or even think about it) this lace seemed strangely familiar. Then a bell went off in her head.

"This is the Mad Hatter's tea place!" she yelled running her fingers in her blonde curls. George cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

"The Mad Who?" he asked staring at her wide eyes and amazed look. He found it amusing on how such a person could get excited over a room... Even a room like this.

"The Mad Hatter. A character a muggle created for a book called _Alice in Wonderland_. It's about a little girl who falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in this curious place. The Mad Hatter was a character that would always sit down and have tea then get up and move to a different seat. I remember when I was little Dumbledore read it to me... He was so fascinated with muggle stuff, particularly Sherbet Lemons. There were drawings and most of all I remember the Mad Hatter's tea place, which was in the back of the book." Her mind left the present when she remembered the little girl who would sit in her bed whenever Albus Dumbledore came over to her parents' house for dinner, the first time he brought the book over was a gift considering it was her birthday. Dumbledore always loved combing her hair then reading the story and casting charms so the pictures moved.

"You knew Dumbledore?" George asked with astonishment. Then an identical but more sarcastic voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, you knew Dumbledore?" When Makenna's eyes caught sight of the silvery glowing doppelganger of George, she felt her knees grow weak and her head feel light, then a loud thump on the dusty wood. Fred stared down at the unconscious Makenna, as did George.

"You owe me ten Galleons for the faint." Said Fred holding his hand out.

"And you owe me five Galleons for betting the other one wouldn't dare step inside." Said George holding his hand out then turning to look into his twin's ghostly eyes.

"Cough up!" they said in unison.


End file.
